


Mix

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Gladio try to solve their prince problem.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He needs a moment to think. His father isn’t any help, nor are the visiting kings—Noctis needs some peace away from their pushy, preachy speeches. Both other princes looked interesting enough, _interested_ , even—both met his eyes and seemed to will him forward, though he also sensed a spark between the two of them. But their fathers don’t want them for each other. Lucis is the largest, strongest kingdom, and everybody is far too invested in who Noctis is going to marry. 

Noctis has a serious decision to make, so he retreats to his quarters. He lets his shield follow him in, because it’s nice to have at least one person who can just be his _friend_ and not make any grand, sweeping statements about the good of the nation. Noctis shuts his bedroom door behind Gladiolus and lets out a breath. 

Gladiolus whistles. He quips, “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Noctis gets it. Technically he did get lucky. He wasn’t expecting his options to be quite so...

“They’re _hot_.”

“I know.”

“Which one are you gonna pick?”

Noctis sighs. He strolls over to his bed, flopping down onto the edge of it. When he shuts his eyes, he can picture both—the tall, slender prince of Altissia, so suave and intelligent, attractive voice twisted around an elegant accent, his thin eyes framed by stylish glasses that brought out their colour. The image of a shorter, blonder, livelier figure forms beside him, smiling wide and welcoming, flushed cheeks lightly freckles and eyes twinkling with _fun._ One was pretty, the other cute, both handsome, both charming. He had a great time chatting up both, in the few moments where their fathers weren’t all clamouring over them. The only downside came when Prince Ignis Scientia of Altissia shot a quick but heated sideways look at Gladiolus. Unfortunately, Prince Prompto Argentum of Niflheim did the exact same thing five minutes later. But they both seemed fully engaged with Noctis too.

Noctis just can’t decide. He drops his head into his hands and lets out an aggravated noise. Ignis would probably be the wiser choice. He said he could cook. He seemed so clever and responsible—he’d probably be a good influence. But Prompto was just so _endearing_ , and Noctis can perfectly picture endless hours of enjoyment out of just spending time with him. He thinks he could get both into video games. He just doesn’t _know._

“Prompto’s got a great ass,” Gladiolus grunts, which isn’t helpful, because Noctis already knew that. Then Gladiolus makes it worse by adding, “The lips on that Ignis though, dear Six...” Noctis groans. He might wind up just having to toss a coin.

“But you should probably marry Prompto,” Gladiolus throws in. “Niflheim’s larger and a bigger threat. A treaty with them would be more strategic.”

Noctis glances up at him. That’s... actually a decent point. Somehow, Noctis hadn’t even considered picking based on political merit. He’s going to be a terrible king some day. 

He croaks out, “But... Altissia controls the seas. Don’t we need that for trade?”

“So I’ll marry him,” Gladiolus suggests.

“What?”

Gladiolus grins broadly. “Yeah, that’s it. I’m no prince, but I’m still a highborn Lucian official. You marry the blond, and I’ll take Specs.”

Noctis _stares_ at him. When it finally sinks in, Noctis weakly mutters, “But... what if I want Ignis.,.?”

“Then marry Ignis and I’ll take Prompto.” Gladiolus shrugs.

“But I want Prompto.”

Gladiolus snorts. “Hey, we can always share. The marriage is just on paper. What we do in our own bedrooms is up to us.”

Both. He could have _both._ Noctis’ head is exploding. “But... what if they’re not into that...?”

Gladiolus’ lips quirk up at the edges, smirk widening as he lifts the hem of his shirt. He pulls the fabric up high enough to expose the broad expanse of his chiseled abs. He boasts, “Oh, they’ll be into that.”

Noctis is kind of into that. He rips his eyes away, because he knew a long time ago that Gladiolus was off the table. At least, Noctis thought he was. 

Noctis admits, “I hope you’re right.”

Then he pushes off the bed and says a quiet prayer under his breath, because bagging all three is by far the best outcome he can think of.


End file.
